Housewife Secrets
by Setsuna24
Summary: Akihito is hiding something from Asami and kirishima is his accomplice. Asami decides to find out why his secretary keeps him busy every Thursday and prevents him from going home to have lunch with his lover.


**AN: This came to my mind this morning. The song is "Rub you the right way" by Johnny Gill and as always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

Housewife Secrets

After living together for two years, Asami and Akihito had begun to act more like a couple. Asami even began to take a break from work to come home and have lunch with Akihito.

A month ago he began to notice a pattern that he did not realize before. They would have lunch together every day of the week except for Thursdays. Though he knew Akihito had the day off somehow all the paper signing, contract reviewing, spreadsheets, projections and other equally tedious things were conveniently placed before him on Thursdays and prevented him from going home. He began to suspect that something was being hidden from him and whatever it was, Kirishima was in on it.

He was getting ready in his bedroom and got dressed a little faster than usual. On his way to the living room he could hear his lover and Kirishima talking in hushed voices. He stopped by the door and listened to the conversation.

"Remember to keep him busy today, do not let him come home early." Said his lover.

"Don't worry. I have plenty of things for him to go over." His secretary answered.

"So what would you like as payment this week." Akihito asked.

"Tempura"

"Ok, I'll leave it at your place tonight. It's actually convenient to have keys to your place and that you live on the lower floor."

So his kitten and his secretary were in cahoots to keep something from him. The surprising fact was that Kirishima had been keeping him busy in exchange for home made food of all things and since when did Akihito have keys to Kirishima's place?

He decided to step into the living room at this point and the conversations stopped immediately. He pretended to not have heard the conversation. Today was Thursday and he was determined to find out once and for all what was going on.

***VF***

It was lunch time when a soft nock pulled him from his work. Kirishima entered the office with a pile of paperwork. Asami smirked knowingly and looked at his secretary straight in the eyes.

"Leave that on the desk, I'm going out for lunch." He said

"Sir, I think you should take care of this first."

"Kirishima, is there some reason that I need to do this right now?"

"Well, I… No Sir but…"

"Tell me Kirishima, is there something you are hiding from me? Something that you are helping my pet to keep me from finding?" Said Asami interrupting his secretary.

"I'm sorry Sir, but there is nothing bad going on or I would not have helped him by keeping you here. Though I don't know exactly what he is doing I know that he has not left the penthouse."

"Have someone get the car ready, I'm going to find out what is going on. Do not warn Akihito."

"Or course Asami-sama."

***VF***

Stepping out of the elevator Asami walked to the door to his penthouse and opened it slowly and quietly. There, with his back toward the door wearing a shirt he had noticed disappeared from his closet months ago, singing loudly with headphones in his ears, humming a tune and dancing rather promiscuously with a broom in his hands was his young lover.

He was about to say something to let Akihito know he was there when suddenly the blonde boy turned around with his eyes closed hands over his head holding the broom behind him like a pole dancer and sexily slid down moving his hips teasingly to the song while he sang.

"Can you feel the magic in my hands? When I touch and rub you the right way. Stroke applied with tenderness. When I hold and rub you the right way." At this point Akihito was touching his chest with one hand through the open shirt while the other still held the broom he slid against and Asami all but growled in desire as his pants became very constricting.

Mid sway Akihito opened his eyes and stopped so abruptly that he almost fell to the floor face forward. Standing before him, leaning against the doorframe and enjoying the show was a very aroused Asami and not enjoying the situation as much a very embarrassed and blushing Kirishima. Akihito face lost all color and then turned three different shades of red and froze in the middle of the living room with his mouth hanging open. Asami walked in picked him up bridal stile and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind them at which point the boy came back to his senses and began struggling.

"Hey! What the hell Asami?" He said as he landed with a thud on the bed.

"I can't help to want to see if you can 'touch me the right way'" Said Asami making his lover blush again.

The yakuza sits on the bed, his back resting on the headboard and pulls the boy into a deep passionate kiss. He takes dominance of the boy's tongue and explores his mouth with his own making the young photographer moan into the kiss.

He breaks the kiss and looks at his flushed kitten's wanton expression and pushes on the slender shoulders until his lovers face is inches from his crotch.

"Well," He says lifting an eyebrow. "are you not going to show me?" Akihito mutters a few curses too low for Asami to understand then looks up at the man with a fire in his eyes that seem to say 'I accept your challenge' and lowers his face to the bulge in Asami's pants taking hold of the button with his teeth, pulling it off the fabric completely and spitting it to the floor then using his teeth once more to take hold of the zipper and slowly pulls it down not breaking eye contact with the man.

The photographer took Asami's hardness out and began to leisurely stroke as he ran his tongue on the underside, following the thick vein to the head and to the small slit before taking it completely into his mouth and torturing the yakuza with his deliberately slow ministrations.

Asami prided in being a man who was in constant control of himself. Only Akihito, his Akihito, could make him lose all control and give into the most primal and animalistic of urges. He pulled the boy off him and pushed him to lay on his back as the practically ripped the underwear off him. Akihito had no idea when the man had coated his fingers with lube as the man prepared him hurriedly. Three fingers pumped rapidly into him as he writhed in pleasure, all too soon the fingers pulled out and he whimpered at the loss of sensation only to be penetrated by Asami's hard cock.

The yakuza took him fast and hard as he screamed the man's name over and over at the top of his lungs until he reached the sweetest of orgasms while Asami spilled himself into him. He was still gasping on the bed when Asami came out of the shower and began dressing himself in a clean set of clothes.

"Are you going back to work?"

"Hmm, I only came home for a quick lunch and I find myself momentarily satisfied." Said the man walking out of the room with a smirk on his face.

He finally got to see what Akihito spent his time doing every Thursday and it turned out to be more entertaining than he expected. Getting off the bed with a heavy sigh the boy looked at the random pieces of clothing on the bedroom floor.

"I might as well go back to cleaning" he said as he picked up the clothing from the floor trying to ignore the pain in his back.

**OMAKE**

Akihito woke up the next morning to the sound of people talking. He put on a bathrobe and walked to the place the noise was coming from to find Asami, Kirishima, Suoh and a man he did not know. Asami was sitting on a chair and the man who was dressed like a contractor was standing in front of him explaining something while Kirishima and Suoh were standing next to Asami. There was a long cardboard box on the floor and next to it a yellow toolbox.

When Asami noticed Akihito standing in the hallway from the bedroom he beckoned the boy to enter the room.

"Asami, what is going on? Did something break?"

"Nothing broke Akihito, this man is here to install something for me." He said as he smiled wickedly.

"Really? What is he installing?" Akihito asked noticing that Suoh was avoiding looking at him and Kirishima's face had gone red all the way to the ears. Growing suspicious, the boy looked Asami straight in the eyes waiting for an answer. Asami's infuriating smirk made itself present as he spoke.

"A dancing pole"

"A what! Why?" the boy screamed in disbelief.

"A dancing pole. As to the why the answer is simple, I quite enjoyed your little show yesterday and decided that having a proper pole for you to entertain me was a good idea."

"Y- you bastard!" He shouted stomping all the way to the guestroom/darkroom and shutting the door loudly as he heard Asami chuckle amusedly.


End file.
